Through darkness and wind
by Akuma Ki-kai
Summary: Slade is hiring a new person to kill the Titans(yet again).But this person isn't following Slade's orders.And what is this persons real intetions? New summary, please R&R if you haven't already.
1. The Black Gate

Hello! This is my first fiction ever! So please, no flames or anything. If you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, Akuma Ki-kai proudly presents "Teen Titans: Darkness and Wind" (I know, I suck at titles.).   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beneath the earth, Slade, a maniacal mad man, was planning another plot to destroy the Teen Titans. He had hired fighters and mercenary's of all sorts to contend with the Titans. However….  
  
"These fighters are all pathetic." Slade said, looking at them at a second- story balcony above the fighters. All of the people that were fighting could fight one or two rounds well enough but they wouldn't last long after that. What had been about 25 battle-ready fighters had converted to a mere 8 exhausted after 5 minutes of fighting.  
  
Slade rang a bell. All fighters looked at him.  
  
"You may all go home now. None of you are worthy enough for me to hire as another ally of mine."  
  
"Excuse me." A voice said.  
  
Slade turned around. A young man, about the age of 16, stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"I don't think I've gotten the chance to fight yet.  
  
Slade looked at the man. The man wore a coat, sunglasses, and pants that looked as though they were stolen from a tuxedo. Slade frowned, "I don't hire kids anymore. I've learned that mistake many times."  
  
The man shrugged, "Don't like what you see? Fine." The man started to walk away.  
  
Slade had not trusted anymore more teenagers to do dirty work for him. His many mistakes with the Hive, Thunder and Lightning, and even Robin, had proved that. However, out of pure curiosity…  
  
"Show me what you can do and I'll consider it."   
  
The man turned to Slade, "Alright, as you request."  
  
The man ran to the edge of the balcony and jumped off, landing swiftly on the ground below. The other fighters looked at him and started to laugh, "Hey kid! Isn't your mama calling you?"   
  
The man just smirked, "Heh, morons." The man held up his left hand.  
  
"Gate Open!"  
  
A black circle formed around his wrist. He threw the circle on the ground and stood back. Shadows crawled out of the circle and crawled to each fighter in the room. As they did, the shadows molded into a blade and stabbed each fighter. In about 15 seconds, all of them were seriously injured.  
  
Slade clapped. "Good, good. You have proven yourself to me that you hve the potential to destroy the Titans. But why did you not finish them off?"  
  
"Killing is what I get paid for. Showing what I got is just a sample." The man replied.  
  
"I see. Well then, welcome to my business, Mr. Uh…"  
  
"R.J. R.J. Kagenoe." R.J. then walked away from the room.  
  
Slade called one of his henchmen. "Keep an eye on him. There may be an agenda we do not know about him…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there you have it. My idiot child of mine. I don't own Teen Titans, Slade, etc. etc. R.J.'s the one I own, powers stolen from Gate Keepers anime (which I don't own). So love it, hate it, but please review so I know how bad it is. Oh, and no flames. 


	2. Meeting the Gate Keeper

A/N Well some people wanted to see more of what I put (2 people anyway) so I guess I have to put this stuff again huh? Well, for the people who accepted my debut work, thank you all. This, by the way, is an edited version of chapter 2, concluding the fight.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Titan Tower, a series of issues were taking place…  
  
"Get your butt into gear and clean!" Cyborg yelled. The Titans had decided to clean the tower, since there hasn't been another attack from Slade in awhile, ad the tower had been getting a little messy in awhile.  
  
"Why should we clean? The tower's just going to get dirty again anyway." Beast Boy replied lazily, sitting on the couch and watching T.V.   
  
"One, Robin asked us to do this because nothing been going bad in 3 weeks, two, walking in the living room is like trying to avoid landmines-" At that moment, Cyborg pointed at the floor. It was covered with candy wrappers, boxes of pizza, cans, and paper plates. "And three, I can't find the Gamestation controllers anywhere."  
  
"What!?" Beast Boy sprang from the couch. "Search anywhere and everywhere! Those controllers are going nowhere fast!" Beast Boy morphed into a dog and started sniffing his way into the hallway. When he left, Cyborg grinned. He picked up the cushion from the couch. There were the controllers. "Knew that'd trigger something…"  
  
  
  
"Cyborg!" Cyborg turned around to see Robin, a broom in his hand.   
  
"Everything going okay?"  
  
"Well, Raven's cleaning her room, I'm cleaning most of the living room, and Beast Boy's trying to clean the house so he can find the Gamestation controllers."  
  
"And Starfire?"  
  
"I sent her to get some more trash bags.."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure she'll get the right things?"  
  
Cyborg smiled," Yeah! I put it on a piece of paper so she'd remember!"  
  
Robin shrugged, "I guess she'll be alright." He looked outside. Rain clouds were forming. "Didn't think it would get dark already  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
R.J. watched from the top of a building nearby Titan Tower, as Starfire flew with a bag in hand. Out of nowhere, Slade appeared behind him.   
  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
"Never mind that. Just get some of your henchmen to Titan tower to fight. I'll do the rest."  
  
Slade walked away. R.J. jumped off the building and held out his right hand.  
  
"Gate Open." A white circle formed around his wrist and a violent wind flew out of the gate. The wind ensured R.J. a soft landing. R.J. frowned, "I hate using this…" He started to walk toward Titan Tower.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starfire hummed happily as she reached closer towards the tower. She landed just outside of the door, when-  
  
ZAP!  
  
A laser shot near the ground Starfire stood. She turned around, 8 of Slade's robot henchmen aiming their lasers at her.  
  
"Please, I must clean today. I do not wish to fight." Starfire said. Another one of the henchmen shot at her again. Starfire grew angry and her eyes turned green. "But I will defend myself if I am attacked." Another laser was shot, but Starfire quickly flew up and tossed several starbolts at them. After a few starbolt attacks, the battle was over. Starfire smiled and landed to the ground, "This was all too easy."  
  
"Moron." A voice whispered. Starfire turned around. A young man stood smirking.  
  
"Excuse me, but moron is an insult word. What have I done bad for you to insult me?"  
  
"You were being cocky…"  
  
The man held out his left hand, "Gate Open." A black circle formed around his wrist and disappeared as quickly as it came. Starfire looked confused, "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Look below you."  
  
Starfire looked at the ground. It had suddenly become black. And something was causing her to sink.  
  
"What are you doing!?" She yelled.  
  
"Just relax." The man said. As Starfire sank deeper, her vision started to darken and finally blacked out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R.J. grinned, knowing what he had done to one of the Teen Titans Slade had tried so hard to defeat. "I don't see how these Titans could pose such a threat. I took one down easy enough…"  
  
"Hey you!"   
  
R.J. turned around. Four teenagers stood in an orderly fashion.  
  
"The Teen Titans I presume?" R.J. smirked.   
  
"Where did you take our friend?"  
  
"Heh. Let me take a lift to your roof and I'll tell you everything." R.J. started to walked into the tower. The Titans seemed to be staring him down. R.J. laughed, "Well, do you wanna know where your friend is or would you rather have a staring contest instead?" The one with the mask seemed to be their leader. R.J. was guided by the Titans to the elevator that takes  
  
Them to the roof. When they reached the roof, R.J. ran to one side of the roof and snapped his fingers. A black substance came out of the ground, carrying the girl he had battled earlier in a hands and legs barred position.  
  
"Starfire!" The one in the mask shouted, "What have you done to her!?"  
  
"Nothing…other than shut her up."  
  
"What do you want with her anyway?"  
  
"Actually, I'm after all of you." R.J. pointed to the Titans. "Slade's been having trouble with you guys, so I decided to help out. Don't know how it's possible five teenagers caused so much trouble for him, but hey, I'm happy he chose me. I get paid that way."  
  
"So you're a mercenary?" The masked one said.  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"What is your name anyway?" Another Titan in a cloak asked.  
  
"R.J. Kagenoe, at your service. Well not really yours huh?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin felt tense. The man who called himself R.J. didn't look to much of a challenge through physical combat. But what was that black blob holding Starfire?  
  
"I don't have a lot of time to chit-chat boys and girls. I do have to report to my clients." R.J. sneered.  
  
"So, is it a fight you want? Then it's a fight you'll get!" Robin threw a boomerang at R.J. However, it didn't seem like he was worried, and Robin would find out why. R.J. held out his left hand, "Gate Open!" A black circle formed around his wrist and a blob appeared in front of his palm. The blob stretched and created a shield that blocked the boomerang. R.J. smirked, "My turn! Shadow Edge!" The blob then reacted and flew towards Robin, forming a type of long pole with a sharp edge. Robin barely dodged it, his right cheek bleeding.  
  
"Robin!" The others shouted.  
  
"I'm okay." Robin looked at R.J. 'This isn't going to be an easy battle' Robin thought…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R.J. laughed, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get? I'm not up for T.V. superhero phrases right, say something a little more closer to reality."  
  
"Oh yeah!?," The robot Titan said, "Well how about we let actions speak for us then!?" His arm transformed into some sort of cannon, as R.J. saw.  
  
"Cyborg don't!" Robin shouted.   
  
"Take this!" Cyborg fired at R.J.   
  
R.J. just smiled again, "Shadow Edge!" His gate raised from the ground and blocked Cyborg's blast. After it did, it proceeded toward Cyborg and cut off his arm.   
  
"I can't use my cannon anymore!"  
  
"I'd say this fight is just about done." He looked toward the hooded one and the-  
  
"Huh? Where's the vomit-looking one?" R.J. put his left hand behind his back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yo, Gate man! It's feeding time at the zoo!" Beast Boy had snuck behind R.J. He morphed into a lion and pounced toward R.J. However…  
  
"Shadow Edge!" The black blob sprang from R.J.'s hand and stabbed through Beast Boy's abdomen. When he landed on the ground, he quickly morphed back into human form, still hurt, but no longer bleeding.   
  
"Stop it!" Raven yelled. Her psychic powers then shot toward R.J. Once again, R.J. raised his black shield, and blocked her blast. R.J. turned around, "This is getting real old, real fast." R.J. turned toward Raven, "I guess it's your turn then?" R.J. held out his left hand, "Gate-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"R.J." A voice said. R.J. held up his coat collar. "Didn't you ever learn patience Slade? I'm just about to finish them off."  
  
"Never mind that. I want you to bring Robin to the base."  
  
"I was hired to kill not to-"  
  
"Get him here now! Do that and I'll double your pay."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, damn, chill out." R.J. released his collar. He looked toward Raven once more. "Your lucky. My orders were changed and I must attend to them right away. Just let me into the tower to use the elevator, and you can have your little friend back." R.J. snapped his fingers. Starfire was brought next to him.  
  
Raven frowned, "How do I know you'll keep your word?"  
  
"Because it's that or my gate through her throat." R.J. made his way to the elevator. R.J. smiled, "Thank you." He reached inside his coat and took out a pagers. He pressed a few buttons and tossed it toward Raven. Before she could react, a blinding light emitted from it. When it was over, R.J. was no longer there. Starfire had been dropped to the floor.   
  
"Starfire!" Raven rushed toward her body. Starfire was okay, unconscious, but alive.  
  
Cyborg came to, "Uh, where'd he go?"  
  
Raven shook her head, "He left.  
  
Beast Boy stood up, "That guy isn't normal. That "black gate" or whatever isn't normal.  
  
Starfire sprang to her feet, "Where is Robin?"   
  
The other's eyes widened. They looked around the roof, but nothing was there. Starfire went into the elevator and searched the tower. When she came back, she was in tears. She didn't need to tell the others. Robin was gone, taken by R.J. It started raining, as if lamenting Starfire's emotions.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N maybe forgot to mention R.J. has another gate power. Okay so I forgot to mention both his powers. His left hand contains the Black Gate from the Gate Keepers anime (Reiji Kageyama's gate, for those who have seen it.)  
  
And in his right, the Gate of Wind also from Gate Keepers anime (Shun Ukiya's Gate for those who've read it.) get it? Darkness and wind? This is where the title come from. I added one more thing. In R.J.'s coat, he has ten pagers that produce an imitation gate. These pagers produce the same thing, the Gate of Illusion. It only makes it so that the people he uses it on can't see him, and sometimes, it doesn't work if someone just closes their eyes.  
  
That's all I guess. So please, please, please review! I really want to know if my writing is bad (no flames though) so I know if I have to stop this or not. Until next time!  
  
-Akuma Ki-kai, the dude who loves DDR. 


	3. The boy and the whip

A/N Okay boys and girls, I guess five reviews are good enough for me to continue. Because of the advice from the great author Fireruby (I am NOT being sarcastic on this), I guess a little background on R.J. is needed. I won't reveal too much, just little bits. Oh, and chapter 2 is edited so it's longer now.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slade opened the door to his lair. R.J. stepped inside, his gate carrying Robin. R.J. walked to Slade and dropped Robin on the floor.   
  
"A rather rude awakening, wouldn't you say?" Slade said.  
  
"Who cares?" R.J. sneered, "There was nothing about your captives being in mint-condition. Now, you better give me my reward by the end of this job, or you'll be like them, suffering through the power of my Black Gate."  
  
"Patience." Slade said calmly, "You're dismissed for now. I need to attend to other duties." He snapped his fingers. Two of his henchmen came running. Slade picked up Robin and handed him to them. "Put him in a cell." The henchmen took Robin away. Slade left the room. R.J. exited as well.  
  
R.J. ran toward the back of an alley and spotted a Jet-black car there. He opened the door, got in, slammed it shut, and started to drive to the outskirts of the city.   
  
He parked into the sidewalk next to a battered building. He opened the door to it and stepped inside. He looked around the room.  
  
"This place still hasn't changed. After 11 years, it hasn't changed." He looked toward a corner, witch had a lot of scratch marks.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I told you to open that damn thing!!" A man shouted at a boy crouched. He hit him with a whip. The boy started to cry. The man hit him again. "Next time, your gonna open that wind like you have before, and in less than 10 seconds!"  
  
"B-but, I don't k-know how to open it. I-it just happens random-ly."  
  
"I don't care! You just better open the damn thing next times, or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you a lot harder than now!" The man continued to hit the boy with the whip. The boy cried harder now. Then he stopped. He muttered something to himself.   
  
"What was that, you little punk!?" He hit him again with the whip, but this time, the boy didn't flinch. He opened his eyes wide. A dark circle seemed to be swirling around his eyes.  
  
*End Flashback.*  
  
R.J. frowned. He left the building and drove away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Argh! How could this happen?" Cyborg yelled. The Titans were back in the tower, recalling the arrival of R.J.   
  
"Shouting like this isn't going to help," Raven said, "Don't worry, I think I may know something about his powers." Raven left the room for a few minutes, then came back with a large book.  
  
"Whoa," Beast Boy said, "That thing must be at least 1000 pages long. Only books I know that big are dictionaries."  
  
"I'll speed the process up." Raven used her powers to flip through several pages. She looked up after a while. Starfire was looking out of the window, just looking at the city. Raven continued to flip through the pages.   
  
"Here," She finally said, "Gate Keepers. Gate Keepers are rare individuals that are able to open portals to other dimensions to other worlds and release tremendous amounts of energy." Raven looked up at Cyborg and Beast Boy, "It's amazing we've even seen one because their kind is close to extinction now because of side effects of their gate powers."  
  
"Oh yeah, we're lucky that some idiot with a "gate power" is trying to kill us-"  
  
"What are the side effects?" Starfire had rejoined the group, though still looking a bit sad.  
  
"It says here To be born with a gate comes with a heavy price. If a Gate Keeper does not realize his power at a very early stage of his or her life, the gate will absorb happiness in the future. After this, there are just some Gate types."  
  
"R.J. called it the Black Gate. Does it say anything about that gate?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Raven flipped through more pages. After about 10 seconds she finally answered, "No. Maybe there is something special about that gate which we don't know about. I'll search my room and see if there's any info I overlooked."  
  
Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "You have more books like these? We didn't see much when me and Cy went in your room."  
  
"Should've looked harder then." Raven retreated to her room. Starfire looked down on the ground. Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find him, and then kick R.J.'s butt into last week."  
  
Starfire looked at him and nodded.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R.J. drove back to the same alley. He parked the car, and made his way to Slade's lair. Slade was there, along with Robin, restrained with handcuffs.  
  
"I need to fetch something. Be a dear and watch him please?" Slade left the room.  
  
R.J. looked at Robin, "So, Mr. Leader, how does it feel to be captured and defeated? It's never happened before right?" R.J. laughed.  
  
"You let me go, and I'll give you something to laugh about!" Robin shot back.  
  
"You know, Slade didn't say anything about giving you injuries while he was gone. The sooner I tire of you, the sooner the pain starts," R.J. held out his left hand, "And I'm sure you've gotten pretty used to this haven't you?"  
  
"Eh…" Robin just glared at him. R.J. turned on the T.V. monitor.   
  
"It'll be a little boring in here if we sit doing nothing. Watch a little of the news shall we?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N So, I guess you liked it? Even if you didn't, review, because I could really use some right now. It's 2:36 AM here and I'm getting some sleep. Later!  
  
-Akuma Ki-kai 


	4. Author's note

A/N Very sorry about the lack of updates,school just started for me, report card grades slipping,parents giving me a hard time.I promise   
  
I'll try to update ASAP. In the meantime, brush your teeth, stay in school, and practice good higene.:p laters.  
  
-Akuma Ki-kai.  
  
P.S. I just got .hack//Quarantine,havin a blast. 


End file.
